How To Make a Snowball - rewrite-
by luvme123
Summary: Rewrite of an old oneshot; Nina doesn't know how to make a snowball, and her boyfriend decides to change that. Neddie fluff.


Nina sighs, looking at her watch. He was late. Twenty minutes late. And it was starting to snow.

"Hey," The voice behind her, and the hand on her shoulder cause her to jump up, ready to defend herself if the person were a mugger - or Rufus - and her boyfriend chuckles lightly at her. "Sorry I kept you waiting."

"It's fine," Nina says, smiling, ruffling his blonde hair when she realizes she's in no danger. It really was fine, she was just beginning to get impatient when he arrived, and besides, the snow falling freely throughout the air was relaxing.

"Good. You ready to go then?"

"Of course," Nina grins and takes the hand he offers her. "Let's go, Ed."

Eddie chuckles and leads Nina off towards a quiet movie theater he knew.

/

"Hey, the snow's sticking." Eddie had a tendency to point out the obvious, but Nina did have to look around them as they exited the theater, hands interlocked, to get a better view of the small town near their school. The snow had stuck to the ground in light drifts in the time it took to watch the movie and the park they'd crossed to get to the theater was covered in the fluffy substance. Nina literally gasps at it.

"It's so pretty," Nina says breathlessly, her breath coming out in warm puffs as she walks forwards, dragging Eddie forward and onto the powdered sidewalk by the hand.

"Oh, right. I forget, you're an Arizona girl. Way warmer than Michigan." Eddie says, remembering how his girlfriend hadn't actually seen much snow in her life. Sure, she'd seen enough of it last year without him to have winter clothing and all that kind of stuff, but the sight was like nothing she'd ever seen whenever it first snowed. "C'mon. Let's enjoy how _pretty_ it looks walking home; it's cold out here and I'm not a snowman like you seem to be all of a sudden."

Nina giggles, nodding and they walk home.

When they reach Anubis House, the rest of the house was outside throwing snowballs and building things in the snow. Eddie was surprised by the snows stickiness as he bends down and grabs a handful of snow, packing it as he squeezes his fingers shut. He grins and watches as Nina joins Amber by the snowman she was trying to make. There wasn't enough snow in the immediate area, though, so it only really had a bottom.

Quietly, Eddie rounds the ball of compacted snow in between his palm and revs back, taking aim. When his eyes lock on his target, he thrusts his arm forwards, watching as the snow ball flies out of his hand and lands with a plop on his girlfriend's back. Nina, who hadn't suspected the snow to hit her, squeals and turns to her assailant. "Eddie Sweet! No fair, you know I can't make a snowball!"

"Actually, I didn't," Eddie says smoothly, walking up to her, "But I guess that just means I'll have to teach you, so you can get me back."

Nina blushes. "O-ok.."

Eddie pulls Nina to the ground, and they sit in their jeans on the fresh, cool powder. He scoops some into his hand. He looks Nina in the eyes, his own glimmering with mischeif. "Grab some snow."

Nina does as instructed.

"Now, this snow is sticky, and perfect for snowballs, so all you really have to do is squeez," Eddie does this as he instructs, and Nina follows suit quickly, gasping to see the snow pack together in her hand. "And round it. Then you can throw."

"Ok..." Nina rolls the snow in her palms like Eddie was doing and holds it up to see if she'd done it correctly. Eddie nods.

"Good. Now, we just have to find you a targe-" Eddie starts, but his words are cut off by a snowball flying into his face. "...t...Nina! You could have at least waited for me to finish talking!"

"It wasn't me." Nina says innocently. Eddie wipes the snow from his eyes to see Nina still holding her snowball. Snickering from behind Nina makes Eddie's cheeks flush.

"Jerry!"

"It was Rutter, I swear!" Jerome yells through his laughter. Eddie grimaces.

"I think I just found who you should throw your first snowball at, babe."

Nina was already on her feet, holding her snowball temptingly. "Way ahead of you."

Nina rushes to Fabian, throwing the snowball at him and hitting his chest. Soon, a full-fledged snowball fight is happening and Eddie is grinning at the excited squeals of his girlfriend whenever she got hit. The cold of the ground chilled him to the bone, but watching Nina have fun with everyone warms his heart.

He watches the snowball fight happily, carefully dodging him if any ammunition found itself in his direction, until Nina falls on top of him with an exaggerated sigh. The sun had drifted down and the sun shone lightly on the glimmering yard, highlighting the still-falling flakes of snow.

"It's so pretty." Nina says, snuggling into Eddie's side as they find themselves laying on their backs to look at the sky. The rest of the house was doing the same, whether with their significant others and roommates, watching the snow fall on their shivering bodies.

"Not as pretty as you." Eddie says cheesily, pressing a kiss to Nina's temple.

Nina giggles. "Shut up, you."

"I mean it. You're pretty."

"Thanks, Ed." Nina blushes. Silence fills the air for a while before the first sneeze cuts through it like a knife.

"Can we go in? It's freezing!" Mara's yell greets them right after. "We'll all get colds,"

The rest of the house murmers in agreement and the sounds of everyone getting up disappear as the door to Anubis House closes.

"We should go in too," Nina says, sitting up.

Eddie can't help but think, absently, that he didn't mind getting a cold if he got it being with Nina. "Ok, but first you're helping me make snowballs. I need ammo for our next fight, and I wanna be prepared."

Nina giggles. "Alright."

With a soft kiss, she gets to work and Eddie can't help but think he's the luckiest man alive.


End file.
